


Divot

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Short one shot, inspired by the fact that nothing smells sweeter than summer on a woman's sun kissed skin.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Divot

Summer days find Tobin wanting.

Cloudless blue skies overhead and steadily rising temperatures mean a scantily clad Christen wearing sunscreen and not much else. Her girlfriend is already laid out in one of the deck chairs, droplets of perspiration on bronzed skin catching rays of sunlight as well as Tobin's undivided attention.

Even from where she's sitting, the heady mix of all scents Christen reaches Tobin, fueling a fire burning hotter than the Mexican sun. She doesn't know what it is, exactly, that makes her feel this way, but it's in the sweet smell of sun milk slickened skin and the coconut oil taming Christen's frizzy curls. Maybe it's some sort of Pavlonian response, knowing how moments like these usually lead to hours of intimacy or mere minutes of lustfully satiating a mutual need. It's the heat, the scent, the sweat rolling off of her girlfriend's body that do her in every time and today's no different.

She knows Christen's aware of her weighted stare. There's a small grin tugging at her lips while she pretends to read the book resting against her drawn up knees, huge sunglasses hiding knowing eyes. To Christen, it's a waiting game, because Tobin approaching her isn't a matter of if, but most certainly of when. It never takes long. Tobin's not that patient.

They keep looking at each other. Tobin's gaze as palpable as a caress against her sun kissed skin, a paradoxical cold shiver running up and down the flesh of her heated back. It's a drug, Tobin's desire so clearly on display and she's not ashamed to admit she's addicted to it. Slipping the shades halfway down her face, Christen raises a challenging eyebrow, silently questioning what's taking her lover so long to come and take what's so obviously and willingly being offered.

The second Tobin stands, Christen adjusts in her lawn chair to make room for her incoming girlfriend. Her book finds a place on the patio tiles, reaching down to carefully put her sunglasses on top of it, gaze eagerly tracking Tobin's every step towards her. Spreading her knees, she invites Tobin into the V-shaped space it creates, an invitation readily accepted. Stretching out against Christen, Tobin rests her weight on her hands for a few moments while looking into familiar, desire darkened eyes. Head spinning, heart racing, she finally lowers her body on top of Christen's. She can't help but bury her nose in the crook of a tan neck, the warm, damp skin there too tempting to resist. It's this spot, this little nook right above a prominent clavicle, that little dip right there, that consistently makes her lose her mind. In that little divot, a tiny pool of sweat and sun milk gathers, the warmth of the sun and Christen's natural body heat amplifying it into the sweetest aphrodisiac Tobin's had the pleasure of consuming. There's nothing that smells or tastes better than this.

So yeah, summer days find Tobin wanting.


End file.
